For What It's Worth
by Lieutenant Twilight
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous fic, 3 Years Later. Same Link, same Midna, whole new story.
1. Chapter 1

**For What It's Worth**

**Chapter 1**

Zelda sat at a large table with Link next to her as her guard. Across the table sat another woman, the leader of the Gerudos. Zelda was trying to organize a peace treaty between Hyrule and Gerudo Valley. The Gerudo leader had been pretty impatient with the Hylian princess. As Zelda finished signing the paper, she passed it to the Gerudo leader. She signed it and Zelda picked it up. "So it's official." She said, "Hyrule will supply Gerudo Valley with weapons and Gerudo Valley will supply us with troops." The Gerudo leader nodded, stood up, and left the room. "That went well." Zelda said to Link. "I suppose it did," Link replied, "but I can't help feeling like this will lead to something bad." Zelda looked at him questionably, "Well, you're off duty for today. You can go home." She told him. Link nodded and left the room. Waiting for him outside was his horse, Epona. He mounted her and took off outside the castle. The ride from the castle to Ordon went smoothly. No monsters, no beasts, no criminals. Even if Link wanted a peaceful life with Midna, he still longed for _some_ action, at least. As he approached his home, he dismounted Epona and leashed her to a nearby tree. He climbed up the ladder and opened the door. Midna wasn't there. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He turned around and there was Midna. She smiled at him and held up a fresh Greengill. "I caught our dinner." She said. Link kissed her, took the fish, put it on a pot, and cooked it over a fire. Midna laid down on the bed, "So what happened today?" She asked. "Hyrule has finally made peace with the Gerudos." Link replied. Midna sat up, "Wow, that's great!" She exclaimed. "But I can't help feeling that this will lead to something bad." Link said. "Something bad? Like what?" Midna asked. "I'm not sure, but I just can't shake the feeling." Link replied, "Well, dinner's almost ready."

…

Link woke up early the next morning and got out of bed, making sure he didn't wake Midna. He put on his tunic, boots, gauntlets, and hat. He then put the Master Sword and Hylian Shield on his back and stepped out the door. It was still dark out. He mounted Epona and rode slowly out of Ordon. When he got far enough from the village, he sped up. By dawn, he was at the castle. He hopped off of Epona and walked into town. It wasn't as busy as it was in the day, so it was easier for him to get through. As he passed the fountain, he dunked his hands underwater and wiped his face off, then proceeded to enter the castle. He walked up the revolving steps until he reached the princess' room. As he opened the door, he smelled something both strange and familiar, the stench of blood. He looked over to his right and saw the bed sheets soaked in deep red blood. Some was dripping off the side. He walked over to the side of the bed and found Zelda's bloody corpse. She was dead from, what looked like, a clean stab straight through the gut. From the looks of it, she had been dead for a while. At least four hours…Link stared in shock at the body. He slowly backed out of the room and ran down the stairs. He rushed out of the castle and to his horse outside. As he mounted Epona, he felt something strange. As if something worse was happening. He sped off to Ordon. It was just rounding duck when he arrived at Ordon. The sun seemed to have a red glow, making him feel uneasy. As it slowly went down to night, Link could feel his blood tingle within him. He heard a scream from just outside of the village. He turned around and quickly headed to the exit. As he got out of Ordon, he spied six or seven horses. Each had two bandits mounted on them. Link looked over to the one trailing at the end and saw a woman, "Midna?!?" As he had suspected, it was indeed Midna, kidnapped by Gerudo bandits. What they wanted from her, Link didn't know. All that mattered was saving her. He pushed Epona on and caught up with the bandits. He was nearing Midna when a bandit shot an arrow. Link plummeted to the ground as the arrow lodged into his chest. He was unconscious the moment he hit the ground as blood quickly leaked onto the ground.

Midna watched as her love got shot down. She looked up and one of the bandits knocked her unconscious. Later when she woke up, she was staring at the ground as the bandits dragged her up a walkway. The heat of this place was familiar, as well as the bright rays of the sun. _The desert…_ She thought as she looked over to her side. She could see the entire lay of the land as high up as she was. _Where am I?_ She asked herself as she looked at the bandits drag her by her arms. Finally, she reached a large platform and the bandits stood her up. The bandit leader walked up to her, "Open the door." She ordered. "What do you want from me?" Midna demanded to know. "To open the portal!" The leader answered. "Why?" Midna asked. "That's not your business!" The leader answered. "Why should I open it?" Midna asked. The leader walked up to her, grabbed her shoulders, pulled her down, and kneed her directly in the lungs. She fell down to the ground coughing and straining to breathe. The leader bent down to her eye level, "Because of what I'll do to you if you don't." She said. Midna looked up at the woman's evil face, "I…can't." She replied, "The mirror is shattered and the pieces are scattered all across this chamber." The leader had an unpleasant look on her face. She turned around and pointed to two bandits, "You two," She said, "Find the mirror shards and reassemble the mirror." She grabbed Midna's arm and yanked her to stand up, "And you come with me." She said as she led Midna to a prison cell and threw her in, "You'll stay there until it is time to open the portal."


	2. Chapter 2

**For What It's Worth**

**Chapter 2**

"Is he awake?" A girl asked. "He should be waking up about now." A man replied. These voiced seemed to echo through Link's ears as he came to. He groaned and looked at his surroundings. It appeared that he was in a dim wooden shack. "Where am I?" He asked. A little girl walked up to him and smiled, "You're in Kakariko Village." She sold him, "Me and my papa found you lying in the fields. Papa said you were hut, so he took you in." Link sat up and looked at the man, then looked down at his wound. "I managed to remove the arrow and stop the bleeding." The man said, "Just leave the bandage on and it'll heal within a few weeks." Link let out a long breath and put his hand on his head. He still felt sharp pains in the back of his head. The man stretched out his hand and said, "I'm Antonio." Link shook his hand and replied, "I'm Link." Antonio laughed, "So _you're _the legendary Link? Funny we should meet like this." He said. "So what do you do?" Link asked. "I'm a doctor." Antonio replied. Link searched for his sword and found it leaning by the door. He stood up, grabbed it, opened the door, and stepped out. "Well, nice meeting you." He said and closed the door. He looked up at the dim sky. The light blue color sprinkled with pure white clouds would be enough to make anyone love the day. Unfortunately for Link, he only felt emptiness. Only his lost love could fill the gap in his heart. _I must find her. _He thought with anger as he ran off into Hyrule Field. His eyes burned with rage. That's when he thought _The Mirror Chamber!_

Midna still had aching pain in her gut and she hoped that Link would be stepping in to save her any minute, but she also knew that hopes never turned out the way you wanted. She sat in her cell on her hard, rickety bed as footsteps approached the jail. She felt the cuts on her arms and back. She couldn't take it anymore. "Will you open the portal now?" The bandit leader asked. Midna was silent for a minute, "Alright." She said coerced. The leader smiled and opened the cell. Midna stood up and followed her to the chamber. AS they arrived at the Mirror Chamber, the sky turned into a deathly black color. Midna stepped onto the pedestal and focused her power into the reassembled mirror. It started to glow and shine a temporal light onto the rock. Soon after, a dark figure stepped out. The bandits bowed to him as the leader greeted, "Welcome back, Lord Ganondorf." Ganondorf scoffed and looked at Midna. No sooner had he looked at her, he pulled out his large sword and stabbed it straight through her chest. "I'll deal with Link next." He told her as she died. He laughed at his victorious assassination and stepped out of the Mirror Chamber, followed by his Gerudos.

…

Link crashed into the hot sand, spitting up plenty as he stood up. "I hate going through that thing." He said as he wiped his tunic off. He started to run North, picking up pace as he went. Eventually, the Arbiters Grounds came into view. Link sped up, eager to find Midna. He went through the doorway of the dungeon, avoiding everything that could slow him down, and sped to the top. He walked up the path to the Mirror Chamber. Nobody was there. He saw the open portal and walked over to it. Suddenly, he saw Midna's body and rushed over to it. "No!" He yelled as he stared at his incapacitated wife soak in her own blood puddle. He started crying hard for twenty minutes. Finally, he stood up and clenched an extremely tight fist. "Ganondorf," He said, "I swear, by the goddesses power, I will avenge Midna. You will die, and this time you'll stay dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**For What It's Worth**

**Chapter 3**

Link walked through Hyrule Field, more vengeful than he, or any man, had ever been. Fury burned throughout him as he clenched the Master Sword and walked toward the castle. Evil seemed to illuminate off it as Link approached it. He entered through the South entrance and was surprised to find Redeads wandering aimlessly around the town. He raised his sword and ran through the zombie-infested town. One grabbed his arm and he stabbed its neck. Another held onto his legs and he kicked it off then crushed its head under his boot. One more bit his shoulder. He yelled in pain then sliced it up in anger. Blood ran down his arm and dripped onto the ground, leaving a red trail wherever he went. He ignored the wound and the hundreds of Redeads following him and entered the castle.

Ganondorf stood on the castles balcony, watching his zombies destroy the town. He laughed, "Soon they will leave the town," He said, "And destroy everyone in Hyrule!" He had a horrible joy of watching people suffer. He was, what you would call, a sadist. He loved watching people suffer and die, which probably explains why he's evil. Suddenly, one of his Gerudo guards came through the door, bowed, and said, "Sir, Link has infiltrated the castle and is on his way up." Ganondorf frowned. "Do what you can to stop him. Kill him or be killed." He said. "Sire, he's already killed everyone except me. It's a bit too late." The guard replied as Ganondorf grabbed her and threw her clear off the balcony. A loud crack was heard when she hit the ground. Ganondorf drew his sword; _I'll deal with him myself. _He thought as he rushed down the castle. He heard screams of pain and death from his guards, who were being slaughtered the whole time. When he made it to the large central area, he saw blood and bodies everywhere. He looked across the room and there stood Link. He threw his cape off and said, "Foolish hero. You insist on defeating me, but you can't kill the dead." Link looked up, "You." He said, "You will pay for what you did to my Midna." He charged at Ganondorf, only to get knocked away by a bolt of energy. "Now, now." Ganondorf said, "Don't get too excited. Really, you should blame yourself. _You _didn't move faster and_ you _didn't bother to kill the Gerudos. So, in retrospect it was _your_ fault. You had all the possible time to save her, but you didn't use it wisely." Link was growing angrier. He whipped out his bow and lodged an arrow into Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf reached over and pulled it out. "Alright then." He said as he ran at Link with his sword over his head. He slammed it down on Link and Link was quick to block it. He spun around and cut Ganondorf's shins. Ganondorf brought down his sword and skinned Link's entire arm down to the muscle. It was pink and bloody. He slashed the Master Sword and put a large gash across Ganondorf's stomach. Blood was covering both of them as Ganondorf stabbed at Link. Link jumped to the side and cut his hand off. Blood spouted off of Ganondorf's wrist and he pried his sword from his own severed hand. Link jumped up and stabbed him through the back, stunning him, and then finished him off by decapitating him. Link stared at Ganondorf's headless, handless body, and then fell over dead. The zombies bite had killed his just after he got his revenge.

The three goddesses, Farore, Din, and Nayru, came down to the Mirror Chamber. Since the evil was defeated, they could return life to its victims. They combined their powers and healed Midna. Just as Midna dizzily stood up, they disappeared. Her sight was blurry and she felt like the earth was spinning beneath her. She groaned as she regained her composure. She had a slight headache and was wondering many things. Why was she in the Mirror Chamber? Why was the portal open? How did the mirror get reassembled? All valid questions and all worth being answered. She decided to take the fast way out and climbed down the wall. When she got about ten feet from the top, the rock crumbled and she fell. She fell about fifteen feet before being able to grab and get a good hold of a rock. She still had a good thirty-five feet to go. She slowly and cautiously climbed down, checking each step down until she got to the bottom. When she stepped onto the ground, she saw a leftover bow and quiver full of fifty arrows. She equipped herself with it and warped herself to Hyrule Castle. She went inside, shocked at the horrible, gory scene. She looked over and saw both Ganondorf's and Link's dead bodies. She almost threw up at Ganondorf's severed head and cried over Link's body. She stood up…and so did Link. "Link? You're alive?" She asked. Link tackled her down and she screamed in surprise. She looked into Links eyes. They were white with and emptiness of a soul. At that point, she realized that Link was dead. This was not Link, but rather some strange creature that looked like him. She kicked him off and shot an arrow in his head. He fell over and she ran outside. Hundreds of zombies surrounded her and she warped to Ordon. When she got there, the town was being massacred…

**To Be Continued**

**In a future sequel...**


End file.
